Gallery:On The Set
Pictures Taken On The Set and out H2O: Just Add Water The tails Making the tail.jpg Fitting Into Costume.jpg Emma Skinned.png Mermaids Skinned.jpg How made tails.jpg Tail in construction.jpg Claire and her tail.jpg Making the tail (5).jpg Making the tail (4).jpg Making the tail (3).jpg Making the tail (2).jpg Doing the tail.jpg Tail in construction (2).jpg Claire's tail.jpg The tail h2o.jpg Part of a tail h2o.jpg Tail in the water.jpg The estructure of the tail.jpg The moon pool Moonpool prop.jpg Before starting the shoot Cariba, Claire and Phoebe.jpg H2O Just Add Water Cast.jpg H2O Cast Petting Dolphin.jpg In photocalls, awards, signing autographs, press conferences... H2O Panel.png H2O At the Awards.jpg Brittany and indiana awards.jpg Brittany, indiana, cariba and phoebe awards.jpg Phoebe, angus and cariba awards.jpg Indiana and phoebe in awards.jpg Photocall indiana,phoebe,angus,brittany and cariba.gif The-new-trio-h2o-just-add-water-3217648-751-500.gif unnamed.jpg Indiana, phoebe and cariba awards.jpg Out of shootings with friends Indiana with angus.jpg Phoebe and cleo.jpg Indiana, cariba and cleo party.jpg Cariba and indiana out of shooting.jpg Claire and phoebe in paris.jpg Season 1 Phoebe behind the scenes 1x02.jpg Mermaid captured.jpg From Phoebe To Cleo.jpg Ronnie Playing With Phoebe.png Best friends.jpg Phoebe And Dolphin.png Cleo And Dolphins.jpg Cleo With Dolphins.png H2O Moon Pool Set.png 1x13 behind the scenes.jpg Lorelei Sinking Set.png Behind the scenes 1x13.jpg Burgess behind the scenes 1x13.jpg Fishing Competition Filming.png Emma's Transformation Set.png Claire behind the scenes 1x06.jpg Cariba behind the scenes 1x06.jpg Angus 1x05 Behind the scenes.jpg Cariba behind the scenes 1x12.jpg Phoebe behind the scenes 1x05.jpg Cariba behind the scenes 1x18.jpg Phoebe 1x14 behindthe scenes.jpg Angus behind the scenes hairstyle.jpg Phoebe,claire and cariba 1x19 making off.jpg Make up cariba.jpg Cariba in process .jpg Behind 3.png Claire, phoebe and cariba behind the scenes.jpg Claire and cariba behind the scenes.jpg Emma mermaid .jpg 1x26 phoebe behind the scenes.jpg Phoebe in the bathroom 1x26 behind the scenes.jpg Gracie, Louise and Julia Smiling.jpg Season 2 H2O-girls.jpg Behind 4.png Behind the scenes phoebe and cariba season 2 (1).jpg Behind the scenes phoebe and cariba season 2 (2).jpg Behind the scenes phoebe and cariba season 2.jpg Claire holt behind the scenes photoshoot season 2.jpg Cleo Makeup Session.jpeg Claire On The Set.jpg 2x12 claire behind the scenes.jpg Phoebe and claire behind the scenes season 2 .jpg Claire Holt interview (in Emma's bedroom).jpg Cariba and claire behind the scenes 2x13.jpg Behind 14.jpg Zane,emma,rikki,cleo and lewis season 2.jpg Brittany and angus behind the scenes .jpg 2x11 behind the scenes.jpg Angus behind the scenes at zane's boat.jpg Brittany behind the scenes.jpg 2x26 behind the scenes(2).jpg How Magic is Done.jpg Behind the scenes 2x26 Charlotte .jpg Couples.png Behind the scenes phoebe and claire.gif Phoebe and claire behind the scenes.gif Claire and phoebe behind the scenes .gif Season 3 File:Cleo Relaxing.png File:On The Set.png File:Phoebe Swimming For The Camera.png File:Hair Curling.jpg File:Classroom Set.jpg File:Beach Set.jpg File:Will's Shack.jpg File:Mako Set.jpg File:behind.png File:behind 2.png File:behind 5.jpg File:behind 6.png File:behind 7.jpg File:behind 9.jpg File:behind 10.jpg File:behind 11.jpg File:behind 12.jpg File:behind 13.jpg File:Bella's Water Scene.jpg File:Mermaid With Goggles.png File:Moon Pool Set.png File:In Moon Pool With Fans.jpg File:H2O Cast With Fans.jpg File:Cariba With Dolphin.jpg File:Underwater Scene.jpg File:Happy-birthday-phoebe.jpg File:Will's Shack Set.jpg File:Phoebe Filmed Underwater.png File:Kidnapped (behind the scenes).jpg File:Phoebe and Angus (interview) season 3.jpg 3x23 luke and indiana behind the scenes.jpg 2x03 indiana and cariba behind the scenes.jpg 3x22 behind the scenes.jpg 3x02 indiana behind the scenes.jpg 2x23 behind the scenes Indiana.jpg 3x02 behind the scenes Indiana.jpg behind the scenes underwater.jpg 3x24 behind the scenes.jpg indiana, phoebe,cariba,luke and the director.jpg Characters.png Cariba and indiana behind the scenes.jpg 3x26 phoebe behind the scenes (2).jpg 3x26 phoebe behind the scenes .jpg Angus, burgess and luke 3x13.jpg Cariba behind the scenes season 3.jpg 3x02 behind thd scenes.jpg Indiana behind the scenes .jpg Phoebe behind the scenes season 3 .jpg 3x24 behind the scenes .jpg indiana rehearsing.jpg O417271-7fd56.jpg Phoebe interview season 3.jpg Phoebe interview season 3 (2).jpg Mako: Island of Secrets File:Mako Set 1.jpg File:Mako Set 2.jpg File:Zac and Cam studying.JPG File:Mako Mermaids Set 1.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 2.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 3.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 4.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 5.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 6.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 7.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 8.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 9.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 10.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 11.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 12.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 13.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 14.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 15.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 16.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 17.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 18.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Season 2.jpg File:Alex Underwater Scene.jpg File:Zac and the girls.png File:Alex-chai.jpg File:The new mermaids.jpeg File:Amyallie.JPG File:Mermaids And Jonathan M.Shiff.jpg File:Chai1.JPG File:Girls.JPG File:Mimmi.JPEG File:1ondina2.JPG File:1ondina.JPG File:1zacanderik.JPG File:1ondina5.JPG File:1ondina3.JPG File:The girls.JPG File:Erikondina.JPG File:Mako Set Photo.jpg File:Alex Posing.png File:Rowan Hills in Moon Pool Set.jpg File:Natalie O'Donnell In Moon Pool Set.jpg File:Chai on Mako Set.jpg File:Mermaids New Generation.jpg File:Allie Googles.jpg File:Amy Under Umbrella.jpg File:Chai At Beach.jpg File:Chai In Moon Pool.png File:Kerith On The Set.jpg File:Mako Beach Set.jpg File:Rowan Hills And Mermaids.jpg File:Mimmi And Dolphin.png File:Shiff and Heine.jpg File:Mako Moon Pool Aerobics.png File:Mako Season 2 Funny Set Photo.jpg File:Shiff And Isabel.jpg File:Ocean Pod Set.jpg File:Dragon Encounter Set.jpg File:Season 2 Cast.jpg File:Season 3.jpg File:Mako-s3-cast.jpg File:Mako Team.jpg File:Ondina in the water.JPG File:Alex Cubis Into Erik.png File:Chai BTS.jpg File:Chai Hair.jpg File:Chai in Pool.jpg File:Cast.jpg File:Isabel Durant.jpg File:Alex And Dominic on Set.jpg File:Jonathan and Ivy.jpg File:Mako behing the scenes72919373891992.jpg File:Scenes72919373891993.jpg File:Tasneem Roc Fitted With Tail.jpg File:Chai and Dylan.jpg File:Pink Tail on the Set.png File:Tail Lifters.png File:Melina Vidler as Canadian Mermaid.jpg File:Aftershoot Drying.jpg Category:Cast Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets